morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Kyouji Takahara
|haircolor = Black |haircolorbox = #65625C |eyecolor = Unknown |eyecolorbox = #000000 |furcolor = - |furcolorbox = #FFE8A3 |furcolor1 = Spots |furcolorbox1 = #E99634 |birthday = February 14th (Aquarius) |bloodtype = AB |occupation = Student Soccer player (Captain) |aliases = Senpai (By Soutarou) |friends = Soutarou Touno Shun Kodori Juuichi Mikazuki Hiroyuki Nishimura |loveinterests = Soutarou Touno Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Soccer |other1 = |others = Soutarou Touno (Boyfriend) }} Kyouji Takahara (高原 京慈, Takahara Kyōji) ' is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's part of Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club, the same Soccer Club that Soutarou Touno is in. He's a calm and mature character that's normally accompanied by his partner Soutarou. Both have a close relationship, to which Soutarou calls Kyouji his ''Senpai ''(Upperclassman or Teacher). Story Kyouji has lived all of his life in Waterfront Village along with all the other characters. Since he began school, he showed interest in playing soccer and soon after he joined the ''Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club, after a few years of playing, he became the captain. After Hiroyuki left the town, he continued his normal life of attending school and soccer practice (commonly referred to as "club"). After 3 years, a new boy named Soutarou moved to Waterfront. Soutarou also joined the same club. At an unknown moment of the story, both became strongly close, sometimes leading to romanticism. When Hiroyuki came back to Waterfront, it is noticeable that Kyouji never changed. During Hiroyuki's stay in Waterfront, Kyouji is almost never seen apart of Soutarou. Personality Kyouji is very calm about most things and always has a smile on his face. He is serious about his thoughts and is one of the most mature characters in the game, aside from Shin Kuroi and Juuichi Mikazuki. It is shown that he is popular with girls, but he seems to be more interested in men. Even if Kyouji is calm, he gets easily scared about thunder and ghosts. Due to him being subtly shy, his actions can lead him to lie and not always say how he truly feels. Morenatsu Profile * ''''Species: '''Dog (Labrador) *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'February 14 (Aquarius) *'Blood Type: 'AB *'Height: '187 cm. (~6' 2") *'Weight: '75 kg. (~165 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Soccer *'Short Description: '''He is a dog in his third year of high school. He's gentle with everyone and he always finds a way to help out in one way or another. Everybody relies on his calm personality. He also serves as the captain of the soccer club. He does nothing but practice every day in order to dominate the tournament this summer. He is known for his clever tactics. He is not perfect, however. He's not good with thunder and ghosts. He is also fairly timid and doesn't always say his honest opinion. Appearance Kyouji wears a white shirt, black pants, and a brown belt. His fur is a beige color with orange patterns around his eyes and on his ears. His eye color is unknown due to him never opening his eyes. His hair is black. Physically, Kyouji posseses a semi-athletic body with noticeable muscles on his arms, legs, and abs. It is unknown if he posseses human genitalia and plantigrade feet, but, assumably, he does since all other characters so far have both. Trivia *Kyouji and Soutarou are the only implied couple. *Kyouji tends to confirm some kind of relationship. * When playing Juuichi's Route, Kyouji confirms that he is in an open relationship with Soutarou after a confession at the Bon Festival. *In Kounosuke's Route, after interrupting them, it seemed that Kyouji and Soutarou were talking about a date. *You can't sit with Kyouji. You can only sit between both Kyouji and Soutarou. This could imply their route is combined, involving a multiple partner relationship. *Kyouji has never opened his eyes. *Kyouji has only three expressions, making him the least expressive. *Kyouji's first sketch shows that his ears weren't completely orange, just a portion of it. *Also in his first sketch, Kyouji was taller and had a plain T-shirt. Also, his pants were brown instead of black, his belt's design and color changed, his fur was lighter, his ears were more spiky at the tips, and his complete pose seems to be a beta of the actual default pose. *There's a sketch done by Gamma-G where one of Kyouji's eyes is open. However, since it is a black and white sketch, the eye color is still unknown. *Kyouji possesses the fewest emotions (along with Soutarou). However, this is most likely subject to change by the time their patch is released or teased. * The soccer club that Kyouji is the captain of has a Spanish word in its name, "Tsukishiro Brillante Soccer Club". In spanish "Brillante" is an adjective that means "Shiny" *In the beta, it's stated that Kyouji is 17 years old. Category:Dog Category:Unfinished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character Category:Aquarius Category:Characters born in February